Separated, Never to Love Again
by Silver Mistical
Summary: Misty has left Ash and become the new owner of the Cerulean Gym. But, life isn't as simple as a coat of fresh paint... love has to be thrown into the recipe as well
1. Part 1

The First Step Into a Woman's World

Part one

A girl's life is a very complicated one. We go through many shocking experiences, such as waking up one fine morning and realising that the red stain on your bed is not the leftovers' of your mum's strawberry tart that you greedily stole from the kitchen in the middle of the night, but the start of your period; the beginnings of becoming a woman.

At the time, you wouldn't think anything of it; your mum is there to help you, she's always there to help you. But me? No… it didn't quite work out like that. I spent the first moments of experiencing the start of my period by running desperately round a forest, trying to discreetly find anything that could settle it, hoping that my two travelling companions (of whom were both boys), would never catch on that the Great Misty Waterflower had just buckled under the discovery that she was finally becoming a woman. I had been a tomboy for my whole life, and now I had to deal with girl problems?????

I guess that's when my attitude finally changed towards my friends. Instead of being an up tight, angry, fiery redhead, I became more relaxed and more subdued from the rest of the group. My sudden outbursts were few and frequent, (much to my companions delight) and I became more appreciative of the world around me. I never yelled at my best friend for getting us lost, I never smacked him for being such a klutz. Instead, I just smiled, sighed and carried on. Its funny how much a period can change you.

By the time I was fifteen, my attitude wasn't the only thing that had changed. My hair suddenly had a growth spurt and rested in the middle of my back, tinged lightly with red and copper, capturing the sun's reflection every now and again. It was very much like my mothers. My body had also started to fill out, much to my displeasure. I truly believe that 'pain is beauty', the pain being a sure sign that my body was changing somehow. Into what shape and size, I did not know, and, being suddenly conscious of my appearance, I used to skip lunch a few times a week to compensate for any changes I did not want.

However, I was not the only one that noticed the change I had gone through. Soon, I was being flattered by gym leaders from Kanto to the Orange Islands! Danni, Rudy, Camron, Bugsy… OK, so Bugsy isn't so flattering, but I had never had so much attention by the opposite sex before and, much to my best friends annoyance, I loved every moment of it. The flattery had given me confidence within myself; not the young cocky confidence that I had when I was younger, but the confidence of being happy with myself, for that was all I needed to be. I didn't need to show off anymore, I didn't need to protect myself with violence; I didn't need to hide away my femininity.

I became more openly romantic, which, unfortunately, led me to daydreaming on a regular occasion, daydreaming of someone in my life, my significant other. As I was on the road travelling with Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate, I didn't really have time to meet any guys. At least, every time I did, we soon had to part ways and continue travelling to the next city. I guess this is why I started developing feelings for Ash. I know that's quite juvenile of me, blaming a crush on the fact that there was no one else to fancy. Looking back on the past, I laugh at myself for not realising how much more those feelings would develop.

On Ash's sixteenth birthday, it was high time for the group to split up… meaning that my bush valley sisters had called, and 'Misty dear' had to come running home and drag their sorry arses out of poverty and from losing our fortunes; the gym. I was to become the new gym leader of Cerulean City, a young dream of mine. However, after travelling the world for so long, I had come across a new dream, a dream that had founded all of my other dreams in life; to become a Water Pokemon Mistress. I approached my sisters 'offer' as my first step to accomplishing that dream. The experience and regular battles would surely increase my skills as a pokemon trainer. But, I did not know that it would be so long winded.

The first problem came with saying goodbye to my long term travelling companions, friend and flame. The pokemon were first, Pikachu giving me a small spark of a thundershock, reminding me of the bond that we shared. Somehow, I had become somewhat immune to Pikachu's electric attacks, a callus I had developed from the beginning of our travels, when I used to wake to an electrifying morning. We've been friends for six years now, and I knew that little yellow mouse well.

Next was Brock, my close friend and destined brother. Although I had become irritated by his 'love' for women, deep down, he appreciated me pulling him away from all the girls he hit on, knowing full well that he was making an absolute ass of himself in front of the 'pretty ladies'. Or, at least, that's what he told me one night when I had force-fed him some vodka when we both couldn't sleep. I giggled then, enveloping him into a hug. He squeezed me hard, almost as if he was afraid that I'd never see him again. His mouth reached my ear and he whispered gently, "Don't blow it now, Misty."

His voice was somewhat stern and although I looked up at him through confused eyes, I could not deny the meaning behind his words. He smiled encouragingly at me before ruffling my hair and walking off back into the Pokemon Centre, leaving Ash and I alone.

At first, I dared not to turn round and face him. I couldn't move. How on earth could I say goodbye to him? It was the moment I had dreaded the most; leaving Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master, and master of my heart.

I closed my eyes as I felt his presence behind me, and shivered delightfully as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his head resting upon my shoulder. His black hair tickled my face, and the warmth of his body slowly seeped into my own. The sun was setting over the horizon and I sighed contently. This was heaven, pure ecstasy that the most delicate moment could ever possess.

"You know I don't want you to go, right?" said Ash quietly, as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly, the bliss of our surroundings would vanish… at least, that's what I hoped he was considering. I smiled.

"I know," I said, turning round to face, being immediately enveloped into yet another hug.

"You might be losing a friend as well as your own personal protection," I said lightly to him, nudging him playfully in the arm. His face creased into his lop-sided grin, one that I had become so accustomed with that it terrified me that I wouldn't be faced with it on a day-to-day basis.

"Aw, come on Mist," he remarked embarrassed, shuffling from one foot to another, yet not increasing the small gap that was between us, "You know you only saved my ass once!"

My eyes scowled at him and I was tempted to stomp my foot in protest. But, I knew he was winding me up. Yet, I decided to pay along anyway, and folded my arms defiantly across my chest.

"No way!" I exclaimed, my mouth twisting into a fine grin. "I remember dragging your sorry ass out from more than one ocean in these lands, Ash Ketchum, and don't you forget it!" I playfully stole his hat and prepared to run off with it, but he stopped me in the nick of time… by sticking his foot out and tripping me up, sending me tumbling towards the floor. I landed with a bit of thump, but couldn't help but smile when I heard his infectious laugh. I looked up at him and awed at the moment. The sun had bathed him in golden sunlight… his eyes lit up with such intensity, that I had only ever witnessed it in the heat of a difficult battle. Yet, his smile lightened his face more than the sun could ever do, and I found myself entranced. I remember that moment clearer than any other I had with Ash, Brock and the pokemon, because that was the turning point in my life. That was when I knew I was in love with Ash Ketchum.

# Ok, so it's a start… what do u guys think? Let me know! #


	2. Part 2

The First Step Into A Woman's World

Part two

I remember walking towards my hometown that night, tears streaming down my face. It was just my luck that I had to leave my friends… especially since I just discovered I was in love with one of them. My pokemon Togepi, the only pokemon I owed that was not of the water element, rest lightly in my arms, softly wailing at the loss of his friends and travelling companions. I did not know that leaving the group would have affected Togepi so much.

As for myself… I managed. The walk back to Cerulean took us a week in which, it suddenly dawned on me that I was now alone. The journey was a depressing one, for I was left with my solitary thoughts, with the occasional banter to my somewhat sleepy egg pokemon. Being left alone with ones thoughts for a solid week is intensifying, both for the body and the mind. I believe I managed to sort out a lot more in that week than I have my whole lifetime.

Of course, most of my thoughts were of the guy I left behind. Even now, three years on, I still think of him. I lay in my room and gaze intently at the ceiling, wondering what he's up to, what his latest adventure was and… if he was thinking of me. I mentally kick myself in the head… God! Give me a break! I'm still in love with a guy who I haven't seen for three years!

I gaze up from my work desk and survey the view around me. Many things have changed since I came back to Cerulean gym, the gym that I can proudly call my own. My hand lingered over the deeds of the property delicately as I finally shoved them into a drawer, locking them away from sight, smiling ruefully.

One of the first jobs I did when arriving back home was cleaning… lots and lots of cleaning. The place was a dump! Cobwebs hanging over the ceiling like nets, curtains tumbling from their rails, cracks in the walls of the battle arena and the pokemon had grown rather plump and lazy. It was obvious my sisters hadn't had a challenger in many months, and they seriously needed a kick up the back side to remind them just what we'd lose if the gym fell out of our hands. When I asked them why they had let our assets get into such a diabolical mess, their excuse was 'like, we never had time with all the shows, daily hair appointments, you know, the usual.'

I could have walked away there and then, walked away from my sisters mess and back to the life I enjoyed, a life travelling on the road with soon to be Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. I had desperately wanted to go back to him, but something stopped me. I remember looking at the gym walls that lay bruised and crumbling before me. My eyes furrowed with determination. I was going to re-build this gym, and the reputation it held before it landed into the palms of my conceited sisters, even if my life depended on it.

I had the power to de-house my sisters, find them somewhere else to do their 'shows', since they had no enthusiasm for the gyms' future. But, as much as I hated to admit it, I needed them, for they brought in the profits of the Cerulean City Gym, and the money I needed to re-build my home.

As the work started, slowly clearing out the old and bringing in the new, a letter arrived for me, messy handwriting scrawled along two A4 sheets of paper. Upon reading this letter, my mind was in a spin, for at the bottom, was a name I never thought I'd see again… I held the letter to my chest, clutching the thing as if it was my last breath. This couldn't be, he wanted to see me? Here? At the Gym? In two days?

My heart fluttered with excitement as I suddenly rushed to prepare things, to make the gym in some sort of respectable structure, rather than its current state, which resembled a builder's site. I remember diving so deeply into my duties of re-building the gym that I hardly slept or ate for the days leading to Ash's arrival. Of course, I didn't work alone. I had hired a few builders to do the dirty work for me, whilst I just nagged and designed the new and beautiful Cerulean Gym… which was fine with me; sitting on my arse, watching and ordering men around, tea in my right had, Togepi in the other. Come on! I was paying good money for these builders, why not abuse them?

As much as I'd like to think of myself cracking a whip and being the ultimate slave driver… I simply wasn't. I'd pitch in every now and again, helping the guys shift heavy objects and move ladders. I even made up my own batch of Misty Cement! After all, it was only fair. I asked them to really push themselves for the arrival of my friend in two days, they needed all the help they could get. For the gym was a great deal away from completion.

Finally, the day of Ash's arrival came. I'd sent the builders home for a well-earned day off, mainly because I knew I'd want to spend time alone with the flame that I hadn't seen for four months. I remember sitting amongst the great hall, a design that I had incorporated into the layout of the gym. I thought a great hall would disposition any wondering trainer, therefore only inviting the best and the most confidant to battle my pokemon. I sipped on some punch I had as a welcoming drink for Ash, and patiently waited for him to open the big double doors of the gyms entrance, leading him straight to where I waited. And waited…and waited… and waited…

Before I knew it, I was softly being nudged on the shoulder. Opening my eyes, I was expecting to see to bright and happy smiling face of my old travelling companion, slightly weary from his long and tiring journey… but, unfortunately, that was not meant to be. Instead, I found the small but podgy face of Bill, one of the workmen I had hired, compassionately looking down at me. He smiled gently, his face creasing into a whirlpool of horizontal columns lining his eyes and mouth. The sun was shining brightly behind him. It was morning.

"You look as if you've been there al'night," he commented, looking at my frizzy hair and crumpled composure. I groaned unexpectedly and pulled myself up to a standing position. I only nodded in Bill's general direction before I staggered into what was left of the kitchen of the gym. I needed a strong, strong coffee. As I reached for the espresso ground, I finally fell to the floor in a crumpled state. My body shock violently, even though there were no tears visible on my face. At first, I was confused as to why I hadn't started crying. But, soon, I felt the hot tears burn their way down my face and fall lifelessly onto un-tilled floor below me.

This had to be one of lowest points in my life, crying in the middle of a building site that used to be my home. I had so many memories here, memories of my parents when they were alive, of my sisters when they were actually nice to me… why did I suddenly want to change it so much?

I had wiped the tears from my eyes with a heavy fist, vowing that Ash Ketchum would surely pay for this… I had never been let down so badly before. I had never been so disappointed before. And it was all because of him. He affected me so much that I was even questioning the sanity of re-building the gym!

Getting up, I dusted away the grey suet that had form a thick layer on the floor of the kitchen, and made my way back to the builders. And from that point on, I tried my damned hardest no to think of the raven-haired travelling companion that stood me up.

# Ok, another little chapter for ya, don't worry, they'll get longer as the story goes on. And yes, there will be more AAMR, I'm just getting the story built up first. Don't worry, it'll be a real tear jerker! #


	3. Part 3

The First Step Into a Woman's World

Part 3

I looked up into the bright blue sky, wiping the sweat that poured from my forehead. I sighed exhaustedly as my throat craved for some replenishing liquid. Replacing the sweatband upon my forehead, I leaned over the shovel, and began to make up another batch of cement. I swear, the fates have cursed me. After being stood up last week (the biggest disappointment in my life), Cerulean had been blazed with a heat wave, making work on the Cerulean gym almost unbearable.

After I finished packing the loader, I threw the shovel to the ground and retreated to the refreshment stand I had willingly set up for the workers and myself. Togepi sat in the shade of the construction site, a little red builders hat upon its head. He trilled happily as he saw me making my way over to the shade, away from the sun's burning gaze. This day must have been the hottest that Cerulean had experienced for a long time, and we were paying dearly for it. Cerulean was a city that was filled with water, in fountains, memorials, parks and gardens. But, casting my eyes over the city, I could see evaporation waves rising high up into the thriving sky. It was a fascinating sight, and was probably the reason why I remembered this day so well… it was a day where the unexpected happened… after all, I never expected Cerulean could dry up in one day. I also never expected to find a weary traveller heading my way.

"What's that?" I heard Bill say, holding his hand over his eyes in order to shield them from the harsh sun. I followed his gaze past the construction of the gym, towards the park that lay beside the gyms' grounds. A loan figure swayed from side to side, their hand reaching for the entrance of the Cerulean Gym. I gasped as I saw the figure collapse in exhaustion, and promptly made my way towards the crumpled heap in the middle of the pathway. The builders swiftly followed me, even though we were shocked at the sudden temperature change from the shade, to the light. Nevertheless, the scorching heat did not slow my attempt to reach this person in need.

I was the first to reach the body, who lay still and lifeless under the blaze. I knelt down and turned the body towards me, enabling me to see their face. However, I almost recoiled in surprise as my eyes stared down to the body of a young man… a raven-haired young man.

I brought my hand to his face and cupped it gently. A tingling sensation ran up my arm. Yep… no doubt to whom this young man was now. Black, scruffy looking cap hair, black shirt, blue jeans, a cap and jacket tied tightly around his waist… the electric sensation I got whenever I touched his skin…

My hand grazed his lips that were oozing blood. The dirt marks under his cheeks were stained with a deep crimson. A large cut ran the length of his lean arm…

My God, what happened to him?

"Get him inside, now!" I shouted, as the builders quickly rushed to carry Ash into the gyms' sanctuary. I ran ahead of them, opening what doors were left in the gym, giving the builders a safe passageway into the gym's living quarters. I told them to place him on the nearest bed they could find whilst I ran to the kitchen, gathering healing materials and as much water as I could manage. I returned to where they had laid Ash down and cringed somewhat uncomfortably as I realised they had placed him in my room… on my bed.

Dismissing the thought, I quickly released the builders, thanking them for their help, and turned towards my old travelling companion. Soaking a cloth in the cool water I had brought with me, I gently laid it upon his throbbing forehead. Having something so cool on his body must have been a shock, for his eyes suddenly burst open, his left hand flying towards his head in confusion.

"Its alright," I reassured him, as his hand found mine, resting upon his forehead. Once he felt my presence, his body seemed to relax slightly. But his eyes were a different matter. They were filled with disbelief. For a fleeting moment, I was sure that he didn't recognise me. But, when his eyes fluttered close once again, a small smile played upon his cracked lips.

"I made it," he whispered, his voice hoarse and somewhat croaky. I looked down at him sympathetically, noting the cuts on his cheeks were opening up once again, red blood catching the sun's light and reflecting into my eyes. I sighed. What the hell had he got himself into this time? His cuts, his bruises… he was dehydrated. Reaching for a flowery cup filled with replenishing water, I turned back to Ash.

"Ash, I need you to sit up," I said softly, cupping his head with my hand as a form of encouragement. He opened his eyes again weakly and stared up into my own. I saw his face crumple with determination and slowly, and painfully, he managed to do as I asked. I brought the cup to his lips, wiping the trailing blood away from his face with my free hand.

"Drink this," I asked, and he complied willingly. He drank gradually; knowing that too much too fast would not be good for him. I smiled, brushing back his hair comfortingly. Once he had finished, I supported his decent back onto the bed, placing the empty cup on my bedside table.

"Mist," I heard him whisper, and turned back to my flame, lying somewhat helplessly beside me. I shushed him before bringing another cloth to his face, cleaning the wounds that had re-opened with alcohol. He cringed as I continued, sucking in the air as if his life depended upon it, as if somehow, it took away the pain. Once I was finished, I moved onto his arm. I looked at him cautiously before dabbing the ruptured and frayed skin, knowing how much pain this was going to cause him. I watched his hand grasp the bed sheets in agony; his face mirrored one of torment. I bandaged the wound as quickly as possible. I hated hurting Ash, in whatever sense of the word. His mind and his heart had always been so pure, so gentle natured… how could someone possibly stand to harm someone who was so justified?

"All over now", I called over to the sixteen year old that rested upon my bed. I watched his body relax suddenly, his chest falling to a more comfortable position on the bed. He turned to me, his eyes mesmerising my own, and grasped my hand. Our fingers laced together, and I couldn't help but watch the miracle before me. My eyes returned to his face which was flashing me his famous lope sided grin.

"My hero," he whispered weakly, bringing our hands to his mouth and kissing my index finger tenderly. I blushed at the action, which he found amusing, as his grin widened.

"I thought the Great Misty Waterflower would never blush at my touch," he whispered, closing his eyes briefly before laying them upon me once again. I wanted to blush again, but for some reason, my heart clenched at his words. It felt as if there was something more behind those words, something that he held back. My head whirled with possibilities… is it possible that he might still feel the same?

_"Aw, come on Mist," he remarked embarrassed, shuffling from one foot to another, yet not increasing the small gap that was between us, "You know you only saved my ass once!"_

_My eyes scowled at him and I was tempted to stomp my foot in protest. But, I knew he was winding me up. Yet, I decided to play along anyway, and folded my arms defiantly across my chest._

_"No way!"__ I exclaimed, my mouth twisting into a fine grin. "I remember dragging your sorry ass out from more than one ocean in these lands, Ash Ketchum, and don't you forget it!" I playfully stole his hat and prepared to run off with it, but he stopped me in the nick of time… by sticking his foot out and tripping me up, sending me tumbling towards the floor. I landed with a bit of thump, but couldn't help but smile when I heard his infectious laugh. I looked up at him and awed at the moment. The sun had bathed him in golden sunlight… his eyes lit up with such intensity, that I had only ever witnessed it in the heat of a difficult battle. Yet, his smile lightened his face more than the sun could ever do, and I found myself entranced._

_ However, my trance didn't last long as Ash noticed my dazed and dreamy gaze. Looking at me quizzically with a small smile playing at his lips, he reached an outstretched hand to me. I took it gratefully, trying my hardest to hide the furious blush that had made its way to my cheeks. However, as Ash pulled me up from the grassy floor, I crashed into him, bringing the proximity between our bodies into an overdrive; I felt his chest rise and fall against my own, the simple action sending shivers down my spine. I never knew such a feeling would exist. Is this what its like to touch the one you love? To have your skin burn with a fire that only intensified as the contact continued?_

_ I took a brave mental step and dared to look into Ash's eyes. Now, being taller than me, I had to tilt my head in order to stare at the golden orbs I had come to admire so much. However, when I thought they would be filled with fear or even amusement, rejection being my ultimate fear, I was relieved when Ash only stared down into my own eyes with what I could only presume was compassion. _

_ Never leaving my eyes, I felt his hand graze my cheek, cupping it delicately. His forehead met my own and finally, his eyes closed. _

_ "I don't want you to go," he whispered, sadness evident in his voice. His hand which was still lingering on my cheek, slowly made its way down to my neck, touching it softly. My arms instinctively wrapped around him; one resting on the strong, lean muscles of his back, the other tangled in his hair, which felt so soft to my touch that it made my insides burn with desire. I sighed in desperation. I wanted this guy so much…_

_ "I don't want to go Ash," I said, feeling the sudden sadness welling up inside of me. I brushed his hair back with my hand tenderly looking straight into his eyes. "I don't want to leave you."_

_ Cupping my face, he kissed me. A sweet and tender kiss, that soon turned to desperation as our parting loomed over our heads. His tongue probed my mouth and danced with my own, and I couldn't imagine tasting anything sweeter. _

That was four months ago, and now, here I was, the same young man lying in front of me, that same compassionate gleam in his eyes. My body was pulling me towards him and I slowly leaned over him, taking the flannel away from his forehead. My face only a few inches away from his… I cupped his neck… my thumb grazing over the cut on his cheek. I felt his good arm sneak its way around my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Mist," he breathed, closing his eyes as our foreheads touched once more. It took all the will power I had not to kiss him right there, to take his lips and claim them as my own. But, my better judgement refused to give in. He was injured, from what I still did not know, and he needed rest. Turning away from his waiting lips, I kissed his forehead, murmuring to him to get some rest. His eyelids were heavy, his body exhausted. He nodded his head in agreement. I was just about to push myself up and off the bed when Ash's arm grabbed my own. I looked to his face, searching his eyes for what he wanted.

"Don't leave me," he whispered weakly, breathing deeply. His eyes flicked close again, enabling me to smile without him noticing. Shifting my weight down onto the bed again, I collapsed beside Ash, wrapping my arms around him. His head leaned into my chest and his breathing steadied. I stroked his long hair, enjoying the feel of it entwined with my fingers once more. I obviously relaxed him, as within a few minutes, Ash Ketchum was fast asleep on top of me.

# Yay, another one done! So, come on people, what do ya think? Please let me know… #


End file.
